personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 1
| Finale= | Slogan=Ever Think You're Being Watched? | Cast=Jim Caviezel as John Reese Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco Michael Emerson as Harold Finch }} Season 1 of Person of Interest is the first season of the series. Main Plot Points * The growing partnership between Reese and Finch, and the former's attempts of learning more about the latter. * Carter's search for Reese, and their eventual collaboration. * Fusco's recruitment by Reese, and his transformation from a corrupt cop to an honest one. * The emergence of New York's organized crime, including Carl Elias and HR. * The CIA and FBI's search for Reese, led by Mark Snow and Nicholas Donnelly, respectively. * Finch's past with the Machine, and his encounters with Nathan Ingram and Alicia Corwin. * Reese's past with the CIA, including his encounters with Jessica Arndt and Kara Stanton. Cast Principal Cast In order of character appearances *Jim Caviezel as John Reese (23/23) *Michael Emerson as Harold Finch (23/23) *Taraji P. Henson as Joss Carter (23/23) *Kevin Chapman as Lionel Fusco (19/23) Recurring Cast In order of character appearances (3+) *Enrico Colantoni as Carl Elias (5/23) *Elizabeth Marvel as Alicia Corwin (5/23) *Susan Misner as Jessica Arndt (5/23) *Brennan Brown as Nicholas Donnelly (4/23) *Robert John Burke as Patrick Simmons (4/23) *Michael Kelly as Mark Snow (4/23) *Anthony Mangano as Kane (4/23) *Al Sapienza as Raymond Terney (4/23) *David Valcin as Anthony Marconi (4/23) *Brett Cullen as Nathan Ingram (3/23) *Mark Margolis as Gianni Moretti (3/23) *Michael Mulheren as Artie Lynch (3/23) *John Fiore as Womack (3/23) *Darien Sills-Evans as Tyrell Evans (3/23) *Annie Parisse as Kara Stanton (3/23) *Paige Turco as Zoe Morgan (3/23) Episodes Trivia *The first season had eleven flashback episodes: Reese received six flashback episodes , Finch received three , and Carter and Elias each received one. **Fusco is the only main character to not receive a flashback episode. **Elias is the first recurring character to receive a flashback episode. *Out of the 23 episodes, two had titles in foreign languages. *Two episodes had a character's name in the title: Carter's in and Root's in . *The first episode of the series was broadcasted exactly six years after the series premiere of Lost, a series created and written by J.J. Abrams. Michael Emerson (Finch) and Brett Cullen (Nathan Ingram) both played members of The Others during the show's six-year run. Kevin Chapman (Lionel Fusco) had a minor role as Mitch, a member of the DHARMA Initiative. *The series premiered on September 22, 2011, which was eleven days after the tenth anniversary of 9/11. The opening scene took place on September 11, 2001. Clips Video:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Season 1 Recap|Season 1 Recap Video:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Ultimate Look Back|Ultimate Look Back Video:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Carter Joins The Team|Carter Joins The Team Video:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Hero John Reese|Hero John Reese 1 *